Night Harbor
Night Harbor is the fourth stage of Plants vs. Zombies: Places Madness and the first fog stage. The fog appears in the whole lawn but player still can see the lawn. The first 2 column is a land and other 8 is ocean and platform. The basic zombies in this stage are sailors. Appearance Area of the lawn is 6 rows and 10 columns. The first 2 is a land and other 8 is ocean and two rows of platform. The platform will changes place throughout the level. Info Sun: (High). Start with 100 sun for first two levels then 50 sun after that. Plants In this stage, because of the thin fog, the player still can see the plants but blurry. Player also still can uses fog remover plants. New Plants: *Night 1- Spikehead-Shroom *Night 3- Sticky-Shroom *Night 6- Bubble Sponge *Night 10- Water Berry *Night 14- Nostradaplant *Night 18- Branch Coral *Night 24- Red Crab Apple *Premium- Rotate Pads Present Zombie Plants *Sea-Shroom *Blover *Threepeater *Starfruit *Gloom-Shroom New Zombies: All of the encountered zombies is harbor-based zombie and can swim. *Sailor Zombie ( all basic zombie including flag,conehead and buckethead) *Snorkle Sailor Zombie *Imp-carrier Pelican *Pelican *Diving Zombie *Wooden-Raft Zombie *Scrap Metal Sub *Fisherman Gargantuar *Motorboat Zombie *Giant Squid Zombie Last Line of Defense: *Pool Cleaner Ambush Attack Imp Released !!! Huge number of Imp-carrier Pelican appears towards the house. Tsunami!!! The big ocean wave appears from the starting line and ends in the middle column, brings basics and coneheads. Crazy Dave's Speech: : Good morning. : How do you now? Fear of water or fog? : I can see those water. : I can see the lighthouse. : I can see the ship that brings the zombies. : Very weak fog. : Let me take down the lighthouse and you take down the brain eaters. : My taco inside the lighthouse. : Fight the ship!! Brain Busters Save Our Seed In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Water Berry. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore From the Ship Player must survives in the level with boat falls down from the sky, then crash( platform) and sink(ocean) that can summons 3-5 sailors zombie that come from the boat. In every huge waves in this brain buster, big ship appears on the starting line and throws 3 boats every 10 seconds until the ship defeated in 50 normal damages shot. When the ship sink down, Gargantuar will appears where the ship was sunk. Other types zombies will appear from the starting line. The number of flag incresed from 2 to 4 flags throughout this brain buster. Don't worry, three plant foods appears when the ship sinks. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like it's previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive 1 flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely attack violently with Imp Released and Tsunami . The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflower,Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he/she can win without the aid of Plant Food. Trivia *The ship in this stage and From the Ship is Z.E Ship, Zombie Express Ship. *Night Harbor is actually in the early morning( before the sunrise). *In Save your Seed in this stage, because of Water Berry is an aquatic plant, only two Water Berries in first SYS, and four in the second. Category:Areas Category:Stages Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas with Water